un enfant à 17 ans
by Time0Less
Summary: Peu de personnes, on la chance de pouvoir avoir un enfant. Que faire alors, quand, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, on se retrouve à devoir s'occuper d'une petite fille qui viens de naitre. Naruto Uzumaki, devra assumer tant bien que mal .
1. Chapter 1

_Un enfant à 17 ans_

_Genre_: Romance Yaoi - Comédie dramatique.

_Raiting_: R - NC-17

_Slash_: Sasuke X Naruto

_Résumé_ :

Dans un monde tel que celui des ninjas, peu de personnes, on la chance de pouvoir avoir un enfant. Que faire alors, quand, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, on se retrouve à devoir s'occuper d'une petite fille qui viens de naitre. Naruto Uzumaki, devra assumer tant bien que mal.

_Chapitre 1 : Naissance et décès _

L'affreuse nouvelle, lui était arrivée comme une énorme claque.

Il avait attendu, plus de trois heures, mal assit, sur un banc dur et grinçant à chaque mouvement, perdu dans un couloir aussi blanc que neige et aussi aseptisé et chaleureux qu'une morgue.

Il venait à peine de rentrer d'une mission éreintante, et cette nouvelle semblait lui avoir prit le peu de force qu'il lui restait. L'homme devant lui, vêtu d'une grande blouse blanche l'aida à s'assoir, tous en posant une main complaisante sur son épaule.

" Je suis vraiment désolé, l'hémorragie à été trop importante, nous n'avons pas put la sauver. Son choix fut de faire passer la vie de son enfant avant la sienne. »

Toutes les articulations, de son corps se recourbèrent sur elles-mêmes. Son dos formait une sorte d'arc de cercle, alors que ses mains avaient prit place sur son visage. La main du médecin, toujours posé sur une des épaules, avait cru sentir quelques soubresauts. Naruto, releva le visage à la seconde qui suivit, son regard avait quelque chose de creux et absent.

Et le bébé ? demanda t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Elle va bien. Assura le médecin. »

Il y eu encore un vide de parole, seul le brouhaha ambiant de l'hôpital raisonnait comme habituellement dans les couloirs.

Le médecin, parut gêné. Il se racla le fond de la gorge et lâcha l'épaule du jeune garçon.

« Je sais que c'est très dure pour vous, mais, désirez vous voir votre fille ? »

Naruto le dévisagea incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas moi le père. Assura le blond en se relevant. »

L'homme paru encore plus surprit que lui et se confondit en excuse. Expliquant que vus les documents que la mère avait remplit, il en avait déduit que Naruto devait être le père.

« Venez »

Le médecin, conduit Naruto jusqu'à un autre couloir. La couleur blanche avait céder la place pour des tons tous aussi sobre mais plus rassurant. Un rose pastel, parsemé de quelques autocollants de fleurs, papillons, et autre animaux adorables. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant une porte vitrée et le médecin la poussa pour le laisser entrer, sans plus de cérémonie dans la minuscule chambre.

« Je dois vous laisser quelques instant. Restez autant que vous le voulez. Ajouta il juste avant de repartir. »

Naruto fut presque choqué par le peu de vie que cette pièce dégageait. Les peluches dessinées sur les murs un dur contraste avec les nombreuses machines médicales disposées partout. Dans une sorte de baquet en plastique. Un berceau ? Une petite masse emmitouflée dans un vêtement blanc à l'allure chaude ne faisait aucun bruit. On savait qu'elle vivait par le faible mouvement du tissu qui la recouvrait, de haut en bas. Naruto osa s'approcher et découvrit le visage du bébé. Elle avait une bouillonne rondouillarde, en peu boursoufflé. Au premier regard rien de très jolie a voir. Elle semblait encore dormir si il en jugé par ses yeux encore fermés. A force de contemplation, Naruto commença à la trouver mignon. Elle poussait parfois de petits bruits. Des souffles qui n'auraient même pas pu éteindre la flamme d'une bougie. Il posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de l'enfant et s'émerveilla en la sentant respirer. Un être si petit qui vivait, là juste devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais trouvait cela extraordinaire. Et réalisa alors, pourquoi sa meilleure amie avait donné sa vie pour elle.

Son autre main trouva sans mal le chemin de ses yeux. Elle essuya quelques larmes qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Un sourire comme soulagé c'était formé sur son visage.

Au même instant, l'Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, arriva dans la pièce. Une enveloppe froissé à la main, son visage avait une expression douloureuse.

Le garçon ne la remarqua pas tous de suite, trop concentré à contempler la petite fille endormit devant lui.

La femme s'avança et déposa l'enveloppe sur le berceau en plastique.

« C'est pour toi. Expliqua-telle simplement alors que le jeune homme l'interrogeai du regard. »

Il la prit et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une courte lettre manuscrite. C'était son écriture, à elle.

_**Les médecins son pessimiste sur mon état, et je ne me fais pas d'illusion non plus. Même si je souhaite de tous cœur que je puisse la voir grandir. **_

_**Si je ne devais pas survivre. Je te pris de prendre soin de ma petite Kotori. **_

_**Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. S'il te plait Naruto. C'est un énorme service que je te demande, mais je ne peux la confier qu'à toi. **_

_**Si je meurs, deviens son père. **_

_** Haruno Sakura **_

Il là relut une deuxième fois, avant replier soigneusement le papier et le remettre dans l'enveloppe.

Et alors que la petite fille commençait à se réveiller, il la souleva pour venir la nicher contre lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois que Kotori fut bien éveillé. Elle avait de jolis yeux verts.

« comme ceux de ta maman. Pensa Naruto en lui souriant. »

Le bébé semblait bien dans ses bras et après avoir baragouinait un semblant de plusieurs sons, il se rendormit dans les bras du blond.

« Naruto ? Appela Tsunade inquiet du manque de réaction du jeune ninja.

Je ferais ce qu'elle voulait. Répondit-il simplement. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à son Hokage.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Sasuke avait put rentrer quelques jours plus tôt que prévu. Les raisons à cela étaient diverses mais la plus importante pour lui était l'annonce du décès de son amie Sakura Haruno. Alors, que son équipe et lui-même avait à peine terminé leur mission, un message urgent leur avait été parvenu, leur annonçant la terrible nouvelle et l'ordre de revenir au plus vite au village pour les funérailles.

« Et le bébé ? Avait-il pensé lorsqu'il avait apprit. Le message n'en avait pas parlé et cela le préoccupa tous le long du voyage de retour. »

L'état dans le quel devait se trouver son petit ami également. Il était attristé par la disparition de Sakura, cela avait été une précieuse amie. (Même si on égaux démesuré ne pourrai jamais lui permettre de l'avouer.) Mais savait que Naruto le serai encore plus. Il avait toujours tenue énormément à la jeune femme, étant plus jeune il en avait été amoureux. Sasuke ne pouvait qu'imaginer le désarroi de son compagnon à cet instant. Et il n'était pas là pour lui. Cela faisait maintenant en peu moins de deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Quand il y repensait, il avait l'impression que cela tenait du miracle. Non ce n'était pas par rapport à l'entente dans leur couple. (Elle était d'ailleurs assez bonne) mais rien que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble lui semblait miraculeux. Certes, ils ne vivaient toujours pas ensemble, et si cela se trouvait ils ne se supporteraient pas l'un sur l'autre. Ils se voyaient quand ils avaient envi et surtout quand ils pouvaient. Leur rang d'anbu leur prenant un temps fou à tous les deux. Et l'or de leur retrouvaille, la discutions n'était pas leur fort. Du moins pour Sasuke. Il arrivait beaucoup mieux à lui montrer combien il l'aimait et tenait à lui par de langoureux ébats amoureux, que part un discourt mielleux à souhait.( chose qu'il trouvait au combien ridicule) Il adorait sentir le corps de Naruto frissonner contre le sien. L'entendre gémir son prénom tous en quémandant plus de sa part. Peu être qu'au final leur couple ne tenait que sur cette base. Si lui sans contentait très bien, depuis quelques semaines, de part son visage et son attitude, il s'était plusieurs fois demandé si c'était le cas pour Naruto. Il avait très tôt remarqué ce changement de comportement, lorsqu'il se voyait. Mais trop fière et trop borné. (Ou tous simplement stupide) Sasuke n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet. Et à présent que Naruto aurait surement besoin de lui, il avait peur de ne pas réussir à le soutenir comme il le devrait. Ne sachant tous simplement pas comment faire.

Lorsque toute l'équipe arriva à Konoha, il apprit par l'Hokage que la cérémonie avait déjà eu lieu.

Tous se turent et observèrent la réaction du chef de groupe (à savoir Sasuke). Ce dernier resta totalement interdit. Il remit simplement le rapport de la mission, ainsi qu'un rouleau du village de Suna pour le quel ils avaient été envoyé à Tsunade et demanda à pouvoir prendre congé.

« A toi et ton équipe, je vous impose un repo de quelques jours. Précisa la femme après avoir donné son accore à leur retrait. Sasuke reste un instant. J'ai à te parler. »

Les autres membres de l'équipe disparurent du bureau rapidement, laissant Sasuke seul avec Tsunade. Ce dernier lui faisait face, il semblait impatient.

« Vous imaginez que je suis pressé.

J'imagine surtout que tu veux aller le voir. »

Ils restèrent silencieux s'affrontant du regard. Sasuke était énervé, il voulait absolument voir Naruto au plus vite. Même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« C'est à propos du bébé. »

Ces mots calmèrent quelques peu l'impatience du brun, qui prêta une oreille beaucoup plus attentive à son supérieure.

« Il va bien ? »

Tsunade acquiesça

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler. »

Sasuke sourcilla en voyant le papier que l'Hokage venait de lui tendre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda- t-il en le prenant avant de le lire.

Sakura a fait une demande toute particulière envers Naruto et il a accepté. »

Sasuke baissa les yeux sur le document (qui était une copie de la lettre de la jeune femme à Naruto) et la lut rapidement. Il redressa son regard, pour le lancer furieusement contre son ainée.

« C'est une blague ? Si s'en est une c'est vraiment de mauvais gout.

C'est très sérieux. Soupira la femme. Et Naruto à accepté. »

Sasuke froissa la lettre et la jeta par terre furieux.

« C'est de la pure connerie ! Cria t il. Vous pensez vraiment que Naruto puisse s'occuper d'un bébé ? ! Tous seul et à son âge ? ! Comment avez-vous put accepter ça ?! Et les parents de Sakura ?!

Calme-toi Sasuke. Coupa sèchement la femme. Je ne connais pas les détails exacte, mais d'après ce que ma dit Naruto, Sakura c'est mit a dos ses parents en gardant cet enfant. Ils ne veulent pas en entendre parler.

Et le père de l'enfant ?

Inconnu. »

Sasuke resta silencieux, seul son regard trahissait sa colère. Son stupide blond avait encore prit une décision à la va vite. Oui, il s'était promit de le soutenir, avec la perte de sa meilleure amie, mais il ne pouvait pas cautionner ça.

« J'aimerais que tu lui parle. Avoua enfin l'Hokage. Je suis de ton avis, Naruto est trop jeune pour s'occuper seul d'un enfant. Mais comme cela figurent comme étant les volontés de Sakura, seul Naruto peu décider de l'avenir de l'enfant.

Je lui parlerais. Assura le brun en tournant les talons. »

Note de l'auteur : et oui, une drôle d'histoire n'est ce pas ? Mais attention c'est très sérieux ! (ou presque)

Je n'ai rien de bien intéressant à dire alors, à vos claviers !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2____: Un peu de temps_

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines, que Naruto était entré dans ses fonctions de « papa ». Il avait eu du mal à se retrouver avec tous les divers objets et machines obligatoires pour le bébé. Comme le stérilisateur. Machine qu'il trouvait trop compliqué à faire marcher au premier abord. D'un caractère déterminé, il n'avait pas lâché prise et à présent, il estimait s'être parfaitement adapté à toutes ses nouvelles taches quotidiennes.

Son appartement, avait prit une toute autre forme. Habituellement submergé de désordre constant, Naruto avait bien été obligé de s'imposer un grand nettoyage. Et fut agréablement surprit en découvrant que une fois ranger, une pièce qu'il n'occupait jamais (sauf pour entassé un tat de chose inutile) serait parfaite pour installer une petite chambre à Kotori. A présent, son petit appartement ressemblait à un parfait nid douillet. Même si le désordre que provoquait un bébé était présent. Installé dans un petit lit pliable, en plein milieu du salon, la petite fille dormait. S'il y avait une chose que son « père » avait apprit sur les bébés durant ces quelques jours. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas les créatures les plus activent du monde. Sauf au moment du repas, moment que Kotori savait prévenir par de nombreux pleurs.

D'ailleurs Naruto avait apprit à anticiper les repas. Vus l'heure qui approchait, il avait prit place à la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de l'enfant. N'ayant plus qu'à le chauffer par la suite.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, il enclencha le micro-onde avec le lait à l'intérieur et alla chercher le petit ogre sur patte.

Pour une fois l'enfant n'eu pas à pleurer trop longtemps avant que son repas ne soit prés, et Naruto s'installa sur son canapé. Bébé et biberon dans les bras.

Alors que Kotori lapait avec hâte le lait, Naruto repensa à la réaction de son compagnon.

_**Flash back : **_

_**Lorsque Sasuke arriva à l'appartement de son petit ami, il ne devait pas être plus de 18 heures. **_

_**Le soleil commençait à disparaitre peu à peu, plongeant tous les alentour dans une atmosphère rosâtre très apaisante. Même si ce moment adoucissait la plus part des gens, Sasuke, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde n'aurait put comprendre, pourquoi tous les gens qu'il croisait lui paressait si calme et heureux. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui pouvait préoccuper son esprit était la décision complètement irresponsable qu'avait prit son débile de blond. Un bébé. À 17ans en plus. Il n'avait vraiment rien dans le crane. **_

_**Il ne se donna même pas la peine de frapper à la porte, et l'ouvrit avec sa propre clé. **_

_**Même si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils vivaient encore séparés. Cette situation qui semblait convenir au deux camps pour le moment. Du point du vus de Sasuke bien évidement. **_

_**Il retira vite fait ses chaussures tous en jetant au sol son masque d'anbu et d'un pas précipité se dirigea vers le salon qui était sous tous vraisemblance la seule pièce allumée. **_

_**« Naruto ! Appela t-il en entrant brusquement dans le salon. C'est quoi cette nouvelle connerie ?! »**_

_**Durant les premières secondes, il crut que le blond était devenu subitement sourd. Il le regardait, surprit (de son arrivé impromptu surement) assit avec nonchalance sur le canapé, un livre aux mains. Mais sa surprise se volatilisa par la suite par un regard limite colérique. **_

_**« Ne cris pas. Répondit-il sèchement. **_

_**Je ne cris pas. Rétorqua d'un ton plus que froid l'Uchiha en se plantant devant lui. Mais je veux une explication valable pour ça. »**_

_**En disant « ça » son doigt désigna le landau pliable contre le mur. **_

_**« C'est un bébé. **_

_**Merci je le vois bien. »**_

_**Naruto lui lança un regard interloqué. **_

_**Et donc ? tu veux savoir quoi ? **_

_**Tu vas vraiment le garder ? **_

_**Oui. »**_

_**A cette réponse, Sasuke resta interdit. Il ferma les yeux, son visage prenant une forme grave. S'énervé ne servirait à rien dans cette situation il le savait bien. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, assit à coté de Naruto. **_

_**C'est le bébé de Sakura. Elle me la confié. qu'est ce que tu veux que je face d'autre ?**_

_**Je n'en sais rien. Avoua le brun visiblement épuisé. Mais tu ne peux pas la garder. **_

_**Et pourquoi ? **_

_**Mais par ce que…t'es …enfin merde ! t'as que 17ans ! **_

_**Là je ne te comprends pas. »**_

_**Peut être était ce le ton trop brusque et fort de leur conversation qui la réveilla, ou bien avait elle simplement envi de sortir de son lit, quoiqu'il en soit, ils furent stoppé net dans leur début de dispute, par les pleurs impromptu de Kotori. **_

_**Naruto se leva, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras avec un naturel déconcertant pour Sasuke. **_

_**« Ne pleurs pas. Chuchota le blond au bébé, ses bras faisant un petit mouvement de balancier. Là Kotori, ne pleurs pas. »**_

_**Apres quelques instants, l'enfant se calma et sembla se rendormir, si on se referait à son souffle régulier et silencieux. **_

_**Sasuke avait observait toute la scène avec une grande surprise. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait put imaginer Naruto aussi habile avec un bébé. Pour lui, L'Uzumaki, 'était un ramassis de lourdeur et un gaffeur invétéré. Le voir si… il n'arrivait même pas à définir comment il se comportait. **_

_**Il se leva et avança vers eux, n'osant pas parler.**_

_**Lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage rond et rose du bébé, il sentit comme un petit choque, et quelque par cela l'apaisa. Son regard s'adoucit.**_

_**« Tu là veux ? demanda Naruto, chose qui eu l'effet d'un sorte de répulsif sur Sasuke. »**_

_**Il redevint sur la défensive. **_

_**Pas question. **_

_**C'est un bébé, Sasuke. Pas une maladie contagieuse. Souffla le blond en peu amusé.**_

_**Merci je le sais.**_

_**Vus ta tête on ne dirait pas. »**_

_**Sasuke tendit finalement les mains, pour que son compagnon y dépose le bébé. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait vraiment envi, mais cela semblait lui faire vraiment plaisir. **_

_**Il se surprit à trembler en peu, le bébé était tellement petit et fragile. Et son manque d'habitude en la matière ne le rassurait pas d'avantage. Naruto lui montra comment la porter correctement, et le rassura en lui assurant qu'il n'allait pas la casser en la serrant en peu. **_

_**Kotori dormait bien, le changement de bras ne l'ayant pas plus déranger que ça. **_

_**« Je la couche ? **_

_**Oui, à moins que tu veuilles qu'elle dorme dans tes bras pendants des heures. » **_

_**Le bébé fut vite dans son lit, et les deux garçons allèrent dans une autre pièce,( à savoir la chambre du blond) pour discuter.**_

_**« Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on la garde. Avança l'uchiha.**_

_**C'est on maintenant ? »**_

_**Ils échangèrent un regard provocateur**_

_**« On est un couple. Expliqua t-il. Il est normal que je te soutienne dans tes choix .Même si c'est des choix complètements débiles. **_

_**Pourtant tu ne la veux pas avec nous. **_

_**Non. »**_

_**Naruto alla prés de son bureau et prit une photo qui y était déposé dessus, entouré par un jolie cadre. C'était la photo de la team 7 au grand complet. Même si à cette époque ils étaient encore tous si jeune. **_

_**Sasuke lui retira le cadre des mains et le tourna vers lui. il frotta sa joue à la sienne, comme il aimait faire pour le réconforter. Un geste affectueux que Naruto adorait et qui le faisait toujours sourire. Ils échangèrent un bref baisé avant que Sasuke n'ajoute : **_

_**« Laissons-nous du temps. Proposa-t-il. Attendant un moi et après on verra si on peut tenir. **_

_**Je suis d'accord. »**_

_**Sasuke embrassa plus amoureusement son compagnon, était ce le fait de l'avoir vus si heureux, ou le visage du bébé dormant dans ses bras. Le mélange des deux peut être. En tous les cas, il avait totalement oublié son animosité envers l'enfant et s'encouragea à soutenir Naruto. Apres tous, Kotori était l'enfant d'une amie. **_

_**Fin du flash back**____**:**_

Sasuke entra dans le petit appartement, les bras chargés de sacs contenant divers achats.

« Je hais faire les courses. Râla t-il en déposant les commissions sur la table du salon. »

Naruto l'observa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé.

« Tu préfères lui donner à manger ?

Sans façon. »

Si il avait put voir le visage déconfit de l'Uchiha à sa question, Naruto aurait surement éclaté de rire.

Même si il l'avait porté quelques fois, Sasuke ne semblait vraiment pas alaise avec un bébé.

Au moins, il n'avait pas, pour le moment, reparlé à Naruto du sujet sensible du moment. Garder ou non l'enfant. Un sujet de discutions que le blond n'était pas pressé d'aborder. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il voulait garder l'enfant, il voulait Kotori prés de lui et s'élever. En outre la promesse faite à Sakura il s'était vraiment prit d'affection pour l'enfant, et plus les jours passaient, plus ce sentiment se développait en lui.

« C'est surement ça que ressente les pères. Avait il pensait plusieurs fois. Et cette idée le ravissait. »

Pour Sasuke, cela serai surement plus compliqué, mais il était persuadé que son compagnon l'aimait assai pour le soutenir. Et même si il se montrait réticent, il sentait que peu à peu, Sasuke commençait à s'habituer à la présence de la petite fille dans leur couple. Il était vrai que cela avait provoqué un changement radical dans leur quotidien. Il n'était plus question que d'eux deux et étaient beaucoup moins libre qu'avant.

Sasuke, s'assit sur le canapé avec eux et observa son compagnon finir de nourrir le « ventre sur pattes ».

« Elle mange beaucoup pour un bébé.

N'importe quoi. Elle manga tout à fait normalement. »

L'Uchiha observa plus attentivement l'autre à ses cotés et remarqua quelques signes de fatigues sur son visage, habituellement rayonnant. Sous les yeux, on pouvait voir quelques petites cernes plus ou moins marqués, son regard étant en peu plus terne que la normal.

« Tu es fatigué ?

En peu. Elle ne fait pas encore ces nuits. »

Naruto lui accorda un regard rassurant, alors qu'il voyait bien un commencement d'inquiétude dans celui de Sasuke.

« C'est pas très grave. Ajouta t il. Sa va se mettre en place à force.

Je reste avec toi ce soir.

Si tu veux. »

Sasuke venait juste de se rendre compte, que, depuis que Kotori était la, il n'avait plus dormit ensemble, une seule nuit. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'un bébé avait besoin de soin tous particulier et de ceux même la nuit. Il fut prit d'une sorte de remord, à la pensé qu'il aidé en rien son petit ami avec le bébé. Alors qu'il le lui avait promit. (Enfin c'était surtout une promesse qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.)

Sasuke prit le bébé dans ses bras, à présent qu'elle avait le ventre plein, elle était aussi calme que possible. Le détaillant juste avec ses grands yeux verts (des yeux, qui selon Sasuke étaient vraiment trop gros par rapport à sa tête.)

_N__o__t__e____d__e____l__'a__u__t__e__u__r____:___

Toujours rien de bien extraordinaire à dire, sauf que j'aime de plus en plus cette histoire .  
C'est vraiment tous nouveau d'écrire quelque chose de " doux et mignon " pour moi.  
Mais cela n'emperchera pas un peu de méchanceté aussi. OUI j'aime les faire souffrir ! ( juste en peu...)

A vos claviers !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Ce n'est pas ta fille. **_

« Arrête Sasuke. Tu ne l'entends pas ?

Si je l'entends aussi bien que toi. Mais la c'est plutôt toi que je voudrais entendre crier. »

Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte forcé dont il était prit, et se leva du lit, laissant, un Sasuke véritablement accablé s'affaler sur le matelas. Ce dernier se tourne ensuite sur le coté, regardant avec un mélange d'envi (plus que perverse) dans le regard, et un sentiment de lassitude grandissant, en voyant son petit ami enfiler un pantalon qui trainait par terre.

Je n'aime pas l'entendre pleurer comme ça. Sa me fout la trouille et tu le sais.

Ouais. Avoua le brun en se levant à son tour. Sauf que la, tu exagères. »

Sasuke enfila aussi un vêtement en peu plus descend que sa simple peau et repoussa en peu Naruto vers le lit.

« Reste là, j'y vais. »

Naruto se rassit sur leur lit, l'air perplexe. La petite fille partageait leur quotidien, à eu deux, depuis plus de trois semaines. Sasuke ayant tenu à rester chez Naruto le temps de la réflexion.

Ce dernier, loin d'être démonstratif avec le bébé, avait peu à peu osé aller vers lui. En y pensant, Naruto ne put empêcher un sourire, Sasuke en train de s'occuper d'un enfant, n'était pas une chose banale. Il se remit sous les couvertures, s'emmitouflant bien dans le moelleux de l'édredon et ferma les yeux.

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant de la chambre du monstre hurleur, fut de chercher sur la commode, une petite boite à musique, qu'il déposa dans le lit du bébé après avoir actionné la clé à son dos. Puis Sasuke prit la petite fille dans ses bras, d'un geste bien plus sur et tendre, que si on revenait à quelques jours au paravent.

« Tu choisis toujours tes moments pour chouiner toi. Chuchota l'Uchiha, en cajolant le bébé, pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Avoue que tu ne veux pas que mon couple survive, hein ? »

Kotori s'arrêta de pleurer et ouvrit de grand yeux, seul, la petite veilleuse apportait de la lumière dans la chambre, mais cela lui suffisait pour voir le visage au dessus d'elle.

Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle voyait le plus, mais celui là aussi elle l'aimait. Elle aimait quand ce visage lâchait des sons, même si elle ne comprenait pas, car elle sentait que c'était quelque chose de très doux. Sa main attrapa une longue mèche de cheveux noirs, sans la tirer. En plus de la voix du visage, elle entendait aussi un autre son. Doux et agréable qu'elle connaissait bien.

Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir dans les bras de Sasuke.

Ce dernier la coucha précautionneusement, reprit la boite à musique et la remit en marche pour un petit moment.

« Alors ? demanda son compagnon lorsqu'il se recoucha.

Un mauvais rêve sans doute. »

Naruto se blotti contre lui.

« Tu as fais ton choix ?

A propos ?

Tu le sais tres bien. »

Oui bien sur qu'il savait de quoi voulait parler Naruto et il avait espéré que ce dernier face encore comme si de rien n'était. Pour encore retarder cette discussion.

Sasuke

C'est quelque chose qu'on trainera toute notre vie. On va devoir se faire passer pour ses parents, alors que n'y toi n'y moi en avant eu un bon exemple. Et notre couple n'est pas un model pour le monde. Par ce qu'on est deux mecs.

T'as une façon horrible de voir les choses.

Naruto se redressa sur ses avant bras et tendit la main par-dessus Sasuke pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

Ouais, on n'a pas eu de parents, au moins moi, mais un model d'éducation on la eu. Et ce n'est pas nos parents qui nous l'on donné. Sakura nous demande de prendre soin de sa fille, elle devait donc bien avoir confiance en nous.

C'est à toi qu'elle a fait cette requête.

Joue pas sur les mots. S'agaça le blond en flanquant une petite tape sur le front de l'Uchiha. En me demandant à moi. Elle te le demande aussi également. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il sourit l'air moqueur et embrassa son petit ami.

« Jamais j'aurai cru que toi tu puisses me rassurer sur quelque chose.

Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?

J'avoue

Putain d'enfoiré ! s'énerva Naruto en saisissant le coussin pour l'abattre sans pitié sur le visage du brun. »

Sasuke lui attrapa la main en mouvement, le laissa tomber contre lui.

« Je sens que sa ne va pas être de tous repos.

A son tour Naruto afficha un sourire moqueur

« Je t'imagine bien en père poule. »

Puis il se fit tous petit pour éviter le couru impitoyable de son compagnon. Cette nuit la il s'endormit, peut être encore plus heureux qu'habituellement. Finalement ils allaient bien garder Kotori avec eux. Cette petite fille de leur amie, à présent, qui était en peu là leur.

Ce dire que l'on voudrait être père, voila une chose qu'il est facile à penser. Mais quand cela arrive en vrais, que le mot père devint un quotidien, il prend tous naturellement plus d'importance. Avec le choix de garder Kotori, Naruto avait bien pesé le pour et le contre de ce que cela allé engendrer. Sa nature optimiste, lui intimait toujours, même si la décision était prise, que cela engendrerait des problèmes, plus ou moins grave. Des soucis quotidiens, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait aussi vite. Moins d'un moi après leur « adoption » de la petite fille, quelques complications s'étaient présentés à leur porte.

Et la nouvelle fut un vrais choque.

« Comment ça, Kotori ne peu plus rester ici ? »

« Ses grands parents on en le droit. Expliqua Tsunade. »

Naruto chercha son compagnon du regard. Ce dernier debout juste à coté du fauteuil, restait attentif à ce que leur disait Tsunade. Un visage totalement fermé. Il regarda en suite sa fille, assise dans les pattes d'une peluche bouée, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Puis il revint sur les deux autres personnes assises devant eux. Si la femme avait le regard fuyant et paraissait extrêmement gêné, ses mains qui mâchait sa jupe pour preuve, l'homme a ses cotés fixait d'un regard franc Naruto.

« C'est notre petite fille. Déclara l'homme sur de lui. Il est normal qu'elle soit avec nous, que nous l'élevions. »

« Vous parlez d'une révélation. Lâcha t il, un pointe de méprit bien présent dans la voix. Il est en peu tard pour nous faire croire, que vous vous souciez de Kotori. »

La mort de leur fille les a beaucoup perturbés. Continua Tsunade. Vous pouvez le comprendre. Et d'apprendre qu'ils sont devenu aussi grand parent n'a pas arrangé les choses.

De la connerie tous ça ! rétorqua violement le blond. Kotori nous a été confié par Sakura et non à ses parents. Sa veut bien dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils en aient la garde. »

La mère de Sakura, lâcha un long gémissement. Une profonde détresse s'imbriqua dans son visage alors que son époux levait les yeux aux ciels, n'appréciant apparemment pas, cette démonstration émotive.

Tsunade prit un air plus grave qu'habituellement, et releva le regard pour affronter celui de Naruto, furieux.

« Ce n'est pas ta fille. »

Naruto sentit la colère monter en peu plus, il s'apprêtait à sortir de ses gons lorsque la main de Sasuke se posa sur son épaule, le calmant en peu.

« Même si Sakura à écrit, qu'elle voulait que tu t'en occupe. La garde de l'enfant est en priorité destiné à sa famille. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ça.

Kotori se mit alors à pleurer, sans doute le bruit ou la faim en était la cause.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Ordonna l'Uchiha alors que Naruto se levait pour allé voir la petite.

Ne comptez pas la dessus. »

Naruto prit le bébé dans ses bras et parti dans la cuisine, pour préparer son repas, sous les yeux suppliant de la mère de Sakura.

Les grands parents quittèrent l'appartement sans ajouter un mot, suivit de Tsunade, elle adressa un mot qui se voulait réconfortant à Sasuke.

Un « vous avez mon soutien » bien creux, que Sasuke ne su apprécier et ne comprit même pas.

Qu'est ce que cette phrase, dit en l'air, pourrait changer à leur situation ? Ce genre de discourt préalablement mâché, de part de nombreuse personne ne voulais rien dire.

Ils avaient son soutien, la belle affaire.

Il rejoint Naruto dans la cuisine, occupé à faire un biberon de lait, tenant dans un bras le bébé étonnamment patient et lutant de l'autre main pour versé le lait sans trop en mettre à coté.

L'Uchiha prit Kotori dans ses bras, laissant Naruto libre de ses mouvements. (le dosage du lait s'en ressenti)

Ce dernier ne dit mot. Il laissa à Sasuke le soin de nourrir le bébé, alors que lui se laissa choir sur une chaise de cuisine.

Il savait bien que ce moment allé arriver. Du moins il avait toujours su que quelque chose dans le genre se produirait tôt ou tard.

Tsunade avait raison sur un point. La fille de Sakura, n'était pas la sienne.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_OUI, j'ai mit beaucoup de temps… enfin voila il est là. Ce chapitre à eu du mal a sortir du fait que là on entre dans un futur tourbillon de complications. Forcement, il ne pouvait pas juste vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Ce n'est pas drôle ! _

_J'avoue que quand même, j'ai peur de tombé dans la banalité… mais les grands parents de Kotori étant toujours vivant, il fallait bien qu'ils me servent à quelques chose ! _

_A bientôt. Promit bien plus vite ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Tant que nous le considérerons ainsi._

Le ciel avait tous pour déprimer un Homme. D'un gris pale et sans éclat, les nuages ne bougeaient pas. Donnant un aspect paralysée à l'horizon, que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer, tant la palette de blanc et de gris, qui la composait, était dilué l'un dans l'autre.

Pour en rajouter, à cette morosité qui planait ce jour là, Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouvé la moindre pensée positive.

Même avoir sa fille dans ses bras, la voir sourire et rire, ne le distrayait plus autant qu'avant. Au contraire, cela lui faisait revenir en mémoire la douloureuse possibilité de ne plus l'avoir avec lui.

Il en souffrait affreusement. Cette attente, il n'en pouvait plus et toute cette tentions le rendait irritable.

Sasuke, lui, avait préféré rentrer chez lui, pour la journée, il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à leur situation. Pas que les pleurs impromptu du bébé le dérangeait, mais, comme pour son compagnon, cela lui faisait trop pensé à cette horrible possibilité.

Au départ, il s'était juré de rester au calme, jusqu'a ce qu'il trouve une solution, mais le remord d'avoir laissé Naruto seul avec la petite, le décida bien vite à le rejoindre chez ce dernier. Sur le chemin, il pesta contre lui même de l'avoir laissé alors qu'il devait être encore plus mal que lui, se trouvant égoïste et d'une saloperie sans nom.

Il s'arrêta dans une petite superette afin d'acheter le mai le plus apprécié de son compagnon, à savoir quelques ramen, histoire de se faire en peu pardonné. En fait c'était surtout qu'il était sur que Naruto n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il n'entendit aucun bruit, ce qui l'inquiéta en peu.  
" Naruto ? Appela t il en s'avançant dans le salon."

Il tendit l'oreille, alors qu'il lui sembla percevoir le faible tintement, de la boite à musique de Kotori, qui provenait de sa chambre. Il laissa ses achats sur le rebot d'un plan de travail de la cuisine, et suivit le minuscule couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de la fillette.

" Tu veux manger ? Demanda t il à Naruto, ce dernier était assis devant le lit à barreau de l'enfant. Il restait prostré, le regard dans le vague, cherchant vaguement à fixer son attention sur quelque chose, en vain.

La question, ou plutôt, la voix qui retenti d'un coup, le sorti de sa torpeur en peu brusquement et laissa un sursaut surprendre ses épaules.

" Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver."

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et lui intima de venir contre lui, ce que fit docilement Naruto. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, tous en caressant ses joues.

" Je suis désolé, tu sais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'ai laissé seul toute la matinée. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Te voir t'excusé est assez inhabituel pour que tu sois pardonné à l'instant."

Sasuke ne riposta pas à la provocation, qui tenait plus de l élan affectif que agressif.

- Tu as des ramen à la cuisine. Tu me fais plaisir en allant avaler quelque chose ?"

Pour seul réponse, Naruto détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas faim, même il ne savait pas comment, on pouvait penser à se nourrie en ce moment. Ce comportement le surprenait vraiment, il pensa honnêtement, qu'il allait finir par faire une dépression.

" Naruto. Se désespéra Sasuke. A rester ici on va la réveiller."

Cet argument sembla bien plus efficace que la proposition nutritionnelle, le blond lui adressa un regard compréhensif et sortit avec lui de la chambre.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux attablé, un bol fumant de bouillon devant le nez. Aucun des deux n'osait commencer. Naruto qui n'avait pas faim, attendait de voir Sasuke manger. L'envi lui viendrait peu être à cette vue. Quand à Sasuke, non seulement, il n'avait pas très faim, mais voir son compagnon dans un tel état de détresse lui coupait le peu d'envi de nourriture qui lui restait.

Pour faire simple, tous deux se rongeaient les sangs.

Naruto se leva d'un bon, saisissant le bol devant lui et le fracassant contre le sol d'un geste de rage.

« Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Hurla t- il enragé. Comment fait tu pour être si calme ? »

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage

« Je ne suis pas aussi tranquille que tu semble le penser. Assura l'Uchiha en se levant.»

Il avait une mine fermé ou juste ses yeux trahissait un semblant d'énervement mélangé à de l'inquiétude.

Les deux se toisèrent du regard, aussi peu alaise l'un que l'autre. Il n'y avait eu plus de telle tension entre eux depuis des mois. Leur dernière dispute remontant à la fois ou, Naruto avait était désigné pour une mission trop longue au gout de son petit ami. Mais rien de comparable à celle-ci.

Naruto avait besoin d'un défouloir pour extérioriser toute l'angoisse qui avait fini par totalement l'envahir. Sasuke le savait bien et acceptait de subir cette violente colère contre lui, même si il savait tres bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Je l'aime peux comprendre ça ? Je l'aime comme ma propre fille ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me la prenne comme ça. Juste…juste

- Par ce que tu es gay. Fini Sasuke sur un ton lourd. »

Naruto se paralysa sous cette révélation, qui venait de lui éclater à la figure. Il en avait était tous a fait conscient, que c'était la seul raison à leur malheur, mais avait voulu chercher autre chose. Ne voulant pas accepter que sa soit son orientation sexuel, la cause de cette histoire.

Il se souvint du regard écœuré du père de Sakura et jugea qu'il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.  
La vrais raison qui avait poussé les grands parents à vouloir Kotori avec eux, plus que le fait de vouloir élever leur petite fille, était simplement le fait qu'ils étaient un couple homosexuel.

Cette vérité le dégouta franchement, et il du se retenir pour ne pas laisser un au le cœur allé plus loin que ses lèvres.

Naruto passa des mains fébriles sur son visage, lentement, très lentement, cherchant à calmer tous ces tremblements incontrôlables.

Il senti les bras de son compagnon l'enlacer, et sa voix lui murmurant de se calmer et de l'écouter attentivement.

« On finira pas trouver une solution. Kotori restera avec nous. Je te le jure.»

C'était si facile de prononcer ces mots, et en même temps, si difficile d'y croire.

L'après - midi arriva enfin et les deux garçons, accompagné bien sur du bébé, désirèrent d'aller demander conseil à leur Hokage.

Même si Naruto c'était montrer en peu retissant, puisque pour lui, elle était devenu en quelque sorte complice de la manigance des grands- parents.

Kotori installé dans un foulard, accroché au ventre de Naruto, dormait tranquillement contre le torse de ce dernier. Le biberon qu'elle avait avalé quelques temps plus tôt ayant fait office de somnifère. Naruto aimait la porter ainsi, il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque, qu'il trouvait rapide, contre lui. Il adorait ça.

Se fut Sasuke qui parla, jugeant bon, que si Naruto commencer ils n'arriveraient a rien tant il pouvait se montrer trop expansif en paroles inutiles.

« Nous avons quelque chose à proposer, aux parents de Sakura. Expliqua t'il après que Tsunade leur ai demandé le motif de leur visite.

- Je vous écoute. »

Naruto interrogea Sasuke du regard et ce dernier lui mima un « fait moi confiance » du regard.

« Sakura à bien désigné Naruto comme tuteur légal pour sa fille. C'est écrit noir sur blanc sur son testament, écrit de sa main, de sur croit. Je suis sur que n'importe quel juge ou autre justice nous donnerais raison. Mais il ait normal que ses grands- parents puisse la voir aussi.

- Sasuke ! interpela le blond surprit.

Laisse-moi finir. Coupa t il sèchement. Bref, je propose un droit de visite que l'on accordera aux grands parents. Ils pourront donc la voir autant qu'ils le veulent, chez nous bien sur, ou avec un de nous deux à leur domicile. »

Tsunade paru bien réfléchir a ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Cela me semble la meilleure décision à prendre. Conclut-elle après de longues minutes de silence. J'en parlerais des demain à la famille de Sakura. »

Naruto qui ne semblait pas totalement convaincu que les grands parents acceptent ce marché, laissa un gros soupir inquiet passé ses lèvres. La petite fille se réveilla et commença à pleurer contre lui pour une raison inconnu. Ses cris envahir bientôt tous l'ensemble du bâtiment officiel de l'Hokage.

Tsunade se dirigea vers le bébé, en peu attendrit de voir, Naruto et Sasuke au prés de l'enfant avec autant de prestance et de soin que de vrais parents. Kotori cessa vite de pleurer et resta tranquille dans les bras de son père.

Elle regarda avec de grands yeux curieux, le nouveau visage prés d'elle. Il était aussi doux que les autre aux quel elle était habitué, mais son parfum était plus sucrée que les autres déjà perçu.

« Elle est vraiment belle. Déclara Tsunade en caressant le petit crane du bébé, ou un duvet de cheveux brun commençait à pousser. »

Elle contempla ses grands yeux vert, aussi beau que ceux de sa mère disparu. Rien que part ce regard, elle comprit que le bébé était parfaitement heureuse avec ses deux pères.

Parfois, on aimerait que rien ne se passe comme prévu, pour pouvoir passer le temps plus vite, tromper son ennui avec des événements inattendu.

Naruto avait toujours aimé les imprévus, tous ce qui pouvait surprendre, il le recherchait de nature.

Mais la, se fut bien la seule fois ou il avait espérer que tous se passe comme prévu.

Cela faisait une semaine, que Tsunade avait parlé aux grands-parents de Kotori et ces derniers avait demandé une semaine justement, avant de donné leur réponses.

Normalement, ils avaient prit une décision et devait donner leur position aujourd'hui.  
Il était à la fois impatient, que cela se finisse, mais appréhendé beaucoup aussi.

Il avait demandé à Tsunade de les faire venir chez eux vers les 17heures, pour qu'ils puissent discuter, et l'heure était arrivée.

Quand on sonna à la porte, il fixa Sasuke inquiet. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, en le suppliant de se détendre et alla ouvrir en jetant un « tu ressemble à une vrais mère poule. » dernière remarque qui ne lui plus qu'à moitié.

Ce ne fut pas les grands parents qu'il vit en premier mais de parfait inconnu, deux femmes pour être précis. L'une aux cheveux court avec des traits tirés et de vilaines lunettes rondes. Quand à l'autre, plus petite et ronde de partout, elle gigotait dans tous les sens une fois arrêter, témoin d'un malaise constant.

La plus petite fixait Kotori, docilement assises contre la bouée peluche, jouant avec quelques petits animaux en plastiques mou. Son regard ne rassura pas Naruto qui se demandait bien qui pouvait être ses femmes. Lorsqu'il se leva pour prendre Kotori dans ses bras, la femme aux traits tirés lui emboita le bas et prit le bébé d'une façon en peu brusque qui la fit pleurer.

« Ne la touchez pas. Ordonna-t-elle. »

Sasuke arriva en grande hâte très en colère.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Nous sommes ici pour Kotori. Expliqua la petite grosse. Ses grands parents, on appeler notre services, expliquant leur inquiétudes au sujet de l'enfant.

Qu'elles inquiétudes ? interrogea Naruto abasourdi par ce qu'il se passait.

Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda la femme rachitique sans répondre. »

Leur deux regards en peu perdu sembla leur suffire et l'un d'elle consenti enfin à donner la vrais explication.

« hmm. Hésita-t-elle. Vus la nature de votre relation, il est normal que l'on se pose des questions sur comment et l'élever l'enfant. De plus son grand-père craint une perversion précoce de sa petite fille. »

Naruto cru s'étouffer de rage, son point se ferma et se fut Sasuke qui arrêta son futur geste.

« Comment osez-vous ! Cracha le blond furieux. Insinuer de pareil chose et tous simplement à vomir !

Quoiqu'il en soit. Rectifia la femme à lunette, nous avons ordre de prendre l'enfant dans notre service jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit mise au claire. »

Sasuke prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser comme son compagnon, jouer la carte de la docilité était, selon lui, essentiel en ce moment. Il serra très fort la main de Naruto pour le calmer en peu, alors que devant eux, Kotori ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

Lorsque les femmes furent enfin partit, après que Sasuke leur ai donné quelques affaire de sa fille, il rejoignit immédiatement Naruto dans leur chambre.  
Ce dernier ne tentait même plus de cacher quoique ce soit. Que ce soit ses larmes ou ses colères.

Son point s'était plusieurs fois entrechoqué contre le mur de la chambre, commençant à le fendiller, éclatant presque les os de sa main, blessant sa peau jusqu'aux sangs.

Sasuke ne l'empêcha pas. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'il le face tous seul et s'agenouilla devant lui lorsque ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol.

Pourquoi il réagissait avec autant de violence ? Naruto n'arrivait pas à la comprendre totalement. Il avait mal. Très mal, le fait que l'on puisse penser ce genre de perversité sur lui et son couple le rebutait au plus au point. Juste par ce qu'il était gay, forcement, il se devait d'être pédophile en même temps ?

Cette vision des choses le remplissait d'une rage folle.

Sasuke, en peu plus calme, attrapa la main blessée et la baisa doucement. Un geste affectueux pour le réconforter.

Mais Naruto se dégagea bien vite et se mit à l'engueuler violement.

« Tu m'as juré qu'on ne me la prendrait pas ! Pourquoi tu les à laissai la prendre ? Dire toutes ses choses à gerber ? »

Ses larmes avaient creusé ses yeux et ses joues, les pigmentant d'un rouge vif.

Sasuke le tira contre lui pour le serrer aussi fort que possible. Il sentit son cœur s'emplir de rage à son tour, mais l'estompa vite. Ce n'était pas de ce sentiment qu'ils avaient besoin pour le moment.

Il remercia le ciel de pouvoir autant se contrôler et se embrassa avec en peu trop de passion les lèvres de Naruto.

Il chercha en suite sa tempe pour la baiser également, toujours sans dire un mot, et essuya les larmes d'un geste rapide du pousse.

« Kotori est notre fille. On pourra dire toutes les horreurs du monde, rien ne changera ça. Assura dans un chuchotement l'Uchiha. Je t'ai dit qu'on l'élèverait ensemble. Sakura nous la demander et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. »

Ils avaient, choisi, ensemble de devenir père. Il était normal que cela soit dur par moment.

Un enfant était bien difficile à assumer, mais c'était leur enfant. Leur fille.

Tous deux étaient convaincus que personne ne pourrait leur enlever ça. Apres tous, un enfant se devait, de vivre avec ses parents.

Ces pensés quelques peu naïfs les rassura en peu, sur les perspectives avenirs, qui les terrifiaient.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Une chose est sur, je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre. Je pense que l'on ressent bien l'injustice de ce qui leur arrive. Du moins je l'espère. **_

_**Est-je était trop cruel ? Vous pouvez tous me dire lol **_

_**A très bientôt. **_


End file.
